OFF-Backstage
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Now, because I don't want to pollute my fanfics with Random trivias of my stories I write them here, as well as how I make ppor choices on my fanfic and Damn Tokiya stop pointing the flaws of the story!
1. Chapter 1

Elhienn: Hello, my friends and friends, this is Elhienn, know as "Who write so much pink stuff?", which isn't true as I don't like the color pink!

…

Ok, I like pink hairs, they are kind of pretty.

Masato: You're going off topic.

Elhienn: Oh yeah, sorry and thanks Masato, ahem, I need to properly tell you the basic about myself right? Elhienn is the name of my Mage from Ragnarok, Dude that like corny things and has a weird sense.

Tokiya: …You aren't a boy

Elhienn: As far as my internet-self is concerned I am, now Shut Up Tokiya or I will lower the chances of ever making a fanfic of you with Haruka.

Tokiya: *ROLLS EYES*

Elhienn: Now now, You know us ficwriters right? Well, we direct what happens in our story like the ones from Holywood without wasting money or earning some*sobs*, ahem… Well, so… Like I'm saying, I will show you guys how they are behind the scenes of my fanfics chapters!

Syo: Oh no, you won't do that!

Elhienn: Yeah I will! Now let me show that tape!

-Act 1: Call Me Again-

Elhienn: Ok guys, it's the first time you're being casted as my characters from my fanfic, so there's something that you must know before starting: I love cheese and corn!

Everyone: …

Elhienn: Kay, now that everyone knows that let's go! I have this awesome plot in my mind where Haruka is a sick girl that don't have friends…

Tokiya: Cliché.

Elhienn: …Because she's sick since she was little, and she was homeschooled, and one day one character makes a wrong call and call her mother's cellphone!

Otoya: Huh? Why her mother's cellphone?

Elhienn: Because she doesn't have one duh! Also, she's always on the hospital!

Syo: …This sounds pretty… Lame?

Elhienn: I SAID I LIKE CHEESE DIDN'T I?KAY, now I need a main protagonist for this story as it will be romance!

Ren: With Little Lamb? Sound very tempting.

Natsuki: Wah~ I would love to be her pair! The story sounds cute~!

Elhienn: See? He likes my story! Natsuki BRO HUG NOW!*Is embraced by Natsuki*ACK! MY BACK! DROP ME! DROP ME!

Masato*reading the script*: Uh… I don't think most of us could pull this character.

Haruka*reading the scritp*: Wow! That's so fluffy that it makes me blush!

Elhienn: I know right? Now, I will pick a paper at random so we will have the protagonist! Are you ready?

*Shuffles and pick a paper from the box*

Elhienn: AAAAND! The winner is Otoya!

Otoya: Huh?Me?

Elhienn: Yes, you! And good thing too, the others couldn't pull it like you!

Cecil: Uh? Why there's only Otoya's name h-

Elhienn: ANYWAY!Back to the script! Everyone heard about the first part right? Now Otoya you lost your old cell phone and the newer one doesn't have your friends numbers because you forgot to ask so duh, you try to call Tokiya and but you call the wrong number, Nanami's mommy number! And…

-After a while~

'Her voice had sounded so lonely and sad… I couldn't refuse! It would be something heartless to do.'

Elhienn: Eh, I don't remember writing that. O^O

Ren: I think that little Ikki got really into his role.

'I-I mean, you sound like a nice person, it would be strange if you didn't have any friends!'

Elhienn: … Is he blushing?

Cecil: As red as his hair.

Elhienn: Whoa! How cute!

Tokiya: …Aren't you supposed to be a guy?Why are you squeaking?

Elhienn: Hey, I can a bishie that like cute things like Natsuki!I also have a man crush on your ass… I mean, you guys and be totally straight! Damn Tokiya I like your hair and your eyes! And you aren't even my favorite character!

Tokiya: *Backs off slowly*

'I wouldn't! Don't worry!'

Elhienn: Oh! They already finished it! Awww… I should write a bigger script! I'm having Feels right now~ Hey you two, how it felt like?

Haruka: W-Well, sort of embarrassing but… It was kind of cute right?

Otoya: Y-Yes.

Elhienn: Awww…. You guys are cute hehe, and I wish that you could stay, but you need to go to Kawaii Dream's studio right? Haha, I watched the first episode! Kya Kya! Otoya getting the head start YUHU~!

Everyone(except Otoya): -Glaring at Otoya-

Otoya: Uh… Guys? Why are you glaring?

Elhienn: And her other projects! Kufufufu~ I will make like Studio Ghibli! GONNA WATCH THEM ALL!

Everyone: *Backs away slowly*

Elhienn: Hey, what are you guys doing here?*turns* C'mmom! I need to see the next episode and Kawaii-san can't do it by herself if you guys won't make it!GO! GO!

*Sound of door shutting*

Elhienn: Hehehe… Now back to my script… Uh… But first let's stop to watch the 2000% dance, I want to see Tokiya's ass again and Otoya's hip trusting!

…

And that's a totally straight thing to do!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

Now Call Me Again has a pretty short first chapter, so I will comment on the other fanfic, 'Listen to My Song' next because it's one of my favorites to write!S2, and Ah! About Call Me Again… I didn't abandon it, I write chapter 19, but I need to fix my grammar errors before posting it*sweatdrop*


	2. Chapter 2

HAHHAHAIttoki: Say... It's been a while since you last updated "Listen to My Song", do you plan to continue it?

Elhienn: Yeah, off course I do! It's just… That I have a writer block!Hehehhe

Ittoki*drop face*: Ohh….

Elhienn: Aww, C'mmon, don't be like that, you have two fanfics with you as the main, cheer up!

Ittoki: Yeah, I guess so hehe

Elhienn: Remember how it was the first day that you did a shot in the first episode of "Listen to My Song"?

Ittoki: Hum… Yep, it was pretty crazy

-FLASHBACK-

Elhienn: Kyaaaa… Dudes and lady, can't wait until she arrives!

Tokiya: Stop jumping around and being loud.

Elhienn*On the other side of the place*: WHAT? I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, HUMPING AROUND?

Tokiya: NO I SAID… Ah… Forget it.

Ittoki: Say, why are you so happy? And why the others aren't here?

Elhienn: Well, my dear Otoya, it's because only you, Tokiya, Haruka and…

Tomochika: Yo, called me?

Elhienn: Tomo-chan!Glad that you accepted my invitation!

Tomochika: Well, I don't receive many offers as an actress so I thought that I might as well do it! Especially because I will do it with Haru-chan!*Hugs*

Elhienn: Yeah, you need more screetime! It's totally unfair that you don't receive more offers as you are beautiful, fun and the best friend ever!

Tomochika: I know right?

-Blabbering with each other while the others stare-

Ittoki: Hum… I think someone has a boy crush… Or girl crush? Dunno, what works here?

Tokiya: … It doesn't matter, it's pretty stupid.

Haruka: I think that Hovercast-kun said once that he/she/it(?) was a gay boy imprisoned inside a body of a woman, but I didn't understand what he/she/it(?) meant by that.

Tokiya & Ittoki: …

Tokiya: … It's better if you don't understand, Nanami-san.

~Plim Plom

Elhienn: OMG Its her!

Tokiya: Who?

Ehienn: BrandNewMelody-san! She's going to be the co-director of the next story!*opens door*

BrandNewMelody: Elhienn!

Elhienn: Brand Melody!*Hugs*

Ittoki: Is she the other director?

BrandNewMelody: OTOYA SHAHSHHHASHHAWHS*incoherent noises*ITTOKI! CAN I TOUCH YOU? AHSAHS, NO, I MEAN, CAN YOU TAKE YOUR SHIT OFF? I LOVE YOU!

Elhienn: Wait Brand-san, don't faint! You need to explain the plot remember?-Trying to hold her back while Tokiya discretely pulls Otoya out of her range-

BrandNewMelody: Oh yes, I forgot! Ahem, sorry, got too excited!

-DEEP BREATH-

BrandNewMelody: You see… I have this idea about Ittoki being late one day and them he hears someone singing, this person being Haruka and he falling in love with the unknown person!

Tokiya: That's very…

Elhienn: AWESOME RIGHT? AND I WONT ACCEPT ANOTHER ANSWER!So… Here the script!-Gives them the script-

Tokiya: … I don't appear in the first chapter at all.

Ittoki: It's… Pretty short

Elhienn: That's because it's the prologue! And because it's short you will be doing the other chapter today too!

BrandNewMelody: YESYESYESYES!

Haruka: Uh… Hovercast-san… This scene… Isn't that dangerous?

Elhienn: What scene? Oh this one where he falls? Don't worry, special effects!-feels someone poking him/it(?)-

BrandNewMelody: Hey Elhienn

Elhienn: Yep?

BrandNewMelody: Do you think that you can somehow make a fanfic where he appears shirtless?*whisper*

Elhienn: Eto… I'm not good with fanservice but… I think I will do it someday I think?

BrandNewMelody: Promisse? *_*

Elhienn: Not going to promise something that I'm not sure of.

BrandNewMelody: Ew? That's mean!

Tokiya: What are you two talking about?*suspicious glare*

Elhienn: Nothing Tokiya, just about a new anime AHAHAHAH

Tokiya: I doubt that*glares*

Elhienn: Ok, ok, let's go back to the set hehehe~!ACTION!

Elhienn and Brand sitting on a big and luxurious chair.

Elhienn: That's a pimp~ A pimping~ Fabulous Chair, peasants can't sit on it if they don't have enough swag baby~

BrandNewMelody: Wow! It looks as if he really blacked out!

Elhienn: Awww How cute, Haruka is worrying about him right?

BrandNewMelody: I know right? Kyaaaa!

Tokiya: You two are sadists, how can you fangirl about blood and tragic scenes?

Elhienn: I like crying over feels, that's why!

BrandNewMelody: … Elhienn, I think Haruka is panicking for real.

Elhienn: Pff… Ittoki act is so flawless that even she is convinced.

BrandNewMelody: Should we tell that it's ok?

Elhienn: Nah, it's cute how she worries about him, shipping these two forever!

BrandNewMelody: Yes! They are such a cute couple!

-Fangirling noises-

Tokiya: … Dear God, punish these two sadistic perverts…*facepalms*

Ittoki: Hey what did you think about our acting?

BrandNewMelody: Perfect! There's no need to do another take!... Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you for more time but…

Ittoki: Nanami I was impressed with the way you acted! It looked very real!

Haruka*blushes*: That's because for a moment I really thought that you injured yourself.

Ittoki: I-Is that so? Sorry for worrying you!

BrandNewMelody & Elhieen: Wahhh how cute!-Happy creepy faces-

Tokiya: …-Slowly step aside-

-END FLASHBACK-

Elhienn: Good times…-Happy creepy face-

Ittoki: … Elhienn-san you're creeping me

Elhieen: Ahem, sorry… Ah! Ittoki, you need to change costumes and do the 2000% dance right?

Ittoki: Ah Yes! I'm going!

Elhienn: Bye bye Ittoki!*Waves until door slam* Hehehe, ok, now I will take my camera and take pictures when he takes his shirt off and send it to Brand-san!

-X days after…-

BrandNewMelody: Huh? Who sent me this backpack? Oh… It's from Elhienn! Neat!What is.. OH MY GWAD AHSHAHSHASHS -Fangirls- Eh? Why they have blood on the corner? Huh… Is that a letter?

"Dear Brand-san"

"Here's the picture of shirtless Ittoki, sorry if the pictures are a bit bloody~ And sorry for not taking pictures of his butt-naked delicious~ because I think I broke my camera with the blood that poured from my nose"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -**

**MWASHAHSHAS, Full of crazyness this chapter ehe?**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Kawaii Dream**- OH YEAH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE CECIL FUNNY SHENANIGANS MAHASHHHSAHSAHSHA 8D, oh! And I will review the chapter 31 of your fanfic soon, Kawaii-san! ^^'

**Rtwin Rinera**- A lot of crazyness, you bet! Glad that you liked it! XD

**Brandnewmelody **–AHAHHAHAHA, sorry for the bloody gift dear! XD


End file.
